The Adventures of Coco Bandicoot: Max's World
by Whammy51
Summary: When Crash is on vacation for the weekend, Coco is all alone in the house. Max falls into Cortex's trap instead of Crash. Coco must save her boyfriend Max in the "Wrath of Cortex" world.
1. Max falls into Cortex's Trap

The Adventures of Coco Bandicoot: Max's World  
  
AT CRASH'S HOUSE  
  
Crash is wearing his typical outfit. Coco is wearing a white T-Shirt and a gray unbuttoned short sleeved shirt with her name COCO on the back in yellow, blue jeans, and white sneakers.  
  
Crash: Ok, me and Tawna will be going on a trip for the weekend. I just want you to be careful if you go out somewhere or dating Max or something. I'll be back in a few days. See ya!  
  
Coco: Bye Crash! Have a good trip.  
  
Crash leaves the scene.  
  
Coco: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I have all weekend to myself! (plays music on the stereo and Coco dances to the music)  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
Max is wearing a white T-Shirt and a black unbuttoned short sleeved shirt with a green dragon design on back. He has blue jeans and white sneakers.  
  
Max: Well, I gotta get her a present for birthday in a few days. Maybe I can take her on a romantic date.  
  
Max trips over a teleport.  
  
Max: Hmm what's this?  
  
Max slowly walks toward the teleport trap.  
  
Max: Hmm C? That's Neo Cortex's trap. (sucks him into the teleport) WHOA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
IN CORTEX'S WORLD (the wrath of Cortex world)  
  
Max falls in the center of the starting position.  
  
Max: OW! Where am I?  
  
Cortex: (on the screen) Well, well, look what the cat dragged in. It's one of Crash's friends.  
  
Max: What do you want from me Cortex?  
  
Cortex: You are in my world now. Notice that all the gates are locked. You have to know the combination to unlock the first gate. Guess what, you are trapped forever until you know the combination. The only one who knows the combo is Crash's sister.  
  
Max gasps.  
  
Cortex: Ta ta for now. HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!  
  
Max: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
MEANWHILE AT CRASH'S HOUSE  
  
Coco is using her new laptop to look around the internet. Aku Aku is drinking his café coolata. Pura is lying down next to Coco and Coco pets Pura.  
  
Max: (on speaker) HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLPPPPPPP!!!  
  
Aku Aku: Uhh Coco, what was that?  
  
Coco: I don't know.  
  
AT CORTEX'S WORLD  
  
Max: (yelling) HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLPPPPPPPP, COCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, IT'S MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, MAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXX!!!!  
  
AT CRASH'S HOUSE  
  
Aku Aku: Coco, check out who's shouting.  
  
Coco: Right! (checking the program in the Cortex World)  
  
Coco gasps.  
  
Aku Aku: Coco, what's wrong.  
  
Coco: (jaw drops) It's M-M-M-M-M-MAX!!!  
  
Aku Aku: WHAT?!??!?!  
  
Coco: How did he get in there?  
  
Aku Aku: Well I saw a large square out there with a C on it.  
  
Coco: (gasps) You know what that means, he's trapped by...  
  
Coco and Aku Aku: DR NEO CORTEX  
  
Coco: (sad) NO Maxie! I gotta go in the garage lab and save him.  
  
AT THE GARAGE  
  
Coco puts her laptop on the device and types up the code to activate Cortex's world.  
  
Aku Aku: Why do you want to do this? You're gonna get hurt.  
  
Coco: Maximilian risked his life many times to save my life. He saved me from drowning in Hawaii. He saved me from becoming a giant 50-foot bandicoot. Not only Max is my favorite boyfriend but Max is also my best friend. I am going to return the favor by saving his life.  
  
The Cortex World activates and Coco jumps on the circled platform.  
  
Coco: I'll be back later Aku Aku and Pura.  
  
AT CORTEX'S WORLD  
  
Max: (crying a little bit sitting in front of the load/save screen) Oh man, I wish Coco was here. I missed her shoulder massage she gave me. I missed her smooches she gives me. Now it's all gone.  
  
Coco: (arrives on the center world) Hi Maxie!  
  
Max: (surprised and smiling) COCO!!!!  
  
Coco and Max hug each other.  
  
Max: Coco! (crying)  
  
Coco: (soft voice) I'm here Max.  
  
Max and Coco sit in front of the load/save screen.  
  
Coco caresses Max's back.  
  
Max: Coco! I'm really really sorry that I dragged you in here.  
  
Coco: NO NO NO!! That's okay sweetheart. It's not your fault.  
  
Max: It is my fault. I went into Cortex's trap when I was just looking at it.  
  
Coco: It's not your fault. I'm with you Maxie! After we finish this world, we will go home happy. Besides we are here alone, just you and me sweetheart. (leans on Max's shoulder) I love you!  
  
Max: (smiles) Thanks Coco, this means a lot to me. (kisses Coco on the cheek)  
  
Coco activates the first gate.  
  
Coco: Come on Max. Let's get through all these 30 levels then grab all 30 crystals and defeat Cortex in order to exit this scary world. His minions would take over for Crunch after my brother saved him.  
  
Max: I thought they're only 25 levels.  
  
Coco: Cortex made changes here, the bonus levels are in the 5 different world gates. Let's get to level one. Now you see that they are 6 worlds in this section instead of 5.  
  
Max: Yeah! One of them is that bonus level you mentioned. Let's get in level 1.  
  
The UFO teleport grabs Coco and Max.  
  
IN THE TELEPORT  
  
Max: (yelling) So now, what do we do when get to the first world?  
  
Coco: (yelling) We have to get the crystals.  
  
Max: (yelling) What about the gems?  
  
Coco: (yelling) There are none and no relics either. They are only crystals there, Cortex mistakenly forgot to put them in.  
  
ARCTIC ANTICS  
  
Max and Coco drop from the sky.  
  
Max & Coco: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH  
  
Max and Coco land on snow.  
  
Max: (shivering) It's cold out here.  
  
Coco: You don't have to tell me twice. Come on!  
  
Coco and Max break creates that are in the way. They start running the path and jumping over seals and knocking out penguins by Coco's karate skills and Max's sport ability like kicking it like a football or throwing it like baseball. They go through the ice area.  
  
Max: WHOAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Coco: WHOOAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Max falls down and runs toward the NITRO crates. Coco goes after him and pushes him out of the way. Coco pulls up Max and gets out of the ice.  
  
Max: Thanks sweetheart.  
  
Coco: Anytime Maxie!  
  
They walk to the large pond.  
  
Max: I'll jump first.  
  
The huge Nahrwhale jumps up.  
  
Coco: LOOK OUT!!!  
  
Max: AAAAAAHHH!  
  
Coco pulls him back.  
  
Max: What was that?  
  
Coco: A Nahrwhale!  
  
The whale goes back in the pond. Coco and Max jump over it and then go through angry skiers next. They rush across the skiers. Max runs right into one and tackles the skier.  
  
Max: Have some of that loser. HA HA HA HA!!! That's for you Cortex!  
  
Coco and Max go into the igloo slowly.  
  
Max: (echoing) Whoa! This is a big cave baby.  
  
Coco: Yeah!  
  
Coco jumps on a ledge.  
  
Coco: Jump!  
  
Max jumps on the ledge.  
  
Max: There!  
  
Max and Coco jump over other ledges. Then they get out of the cave and head up the hill.  
  
Coco: Now we gotta be careful, if you fall, you freeze. Stay in balance.  
  
Max: OK  
  
Max and Coco carefully across the thin rocks and Coco grabs the crystal.  
  
Max: Alright Coco!  
  
Max and Coco make it across and they run through a small bridge. They go on the ice.  
  
Max: WHOOOOOAAA!!!  
  
Coco grabs Max's hand and pulls him to the end. The UFO grabs Max and Coco.  
  
AT THE STARTING WORLD  
  
Coco and Max: WHOOOOOOOOOAAAA (falls on the ground)  
  
Coco: Watch this sweetie! (tosses the crystal with her right hand)  
  
The crystal magically goes on the load/save screen.  
  
Coco: That load/save screen is now a crystal count screen. If it gets to 30, the Cortex ship is opened for us.  
  
Max: Cool!  
  
Coco: Let's go to Level 2.  
  
Coco and Max go to the UFO and disappear.  
  
TORNADO ALLEY  
  
Max and Coco are in a plane together. They are wearing a helmet and goggles. Max is the pilot and Coco is behind him as the navigator. The plane is attached to a blimp.  
  
Max: Whoa! Where are we sweetheart?  
  
Coco: In Tornado Alley. You are the pilot and I'll be your navigator.  
  
The plane detaches itself off the blimp.  
  
Max: Ok, what do I do?  
  
Coco: Do you see those generators up there?  
  
Max: Yeah!  
  
Coco: Shoot them down, Neo is using those to make the tornadoes. But beware of Cortex's minions. Be careful.  
  
Max: Right!  
  
Max shoots the 1st generator off.  
  
Max: Too easy.  
  
Coco: WATCH OUT!!!!  
  
Max: AHHHH! (shoots the plane) Take that Tiny!  
  
Max shoots the 2nd generator.  
  
A shot hits the plane.  
  
Max: OW!!!  
  
Coco: Swivel around.  
  
Max: Oh look out, coming through. WOO-HOO!!!!  
  
Max shoots a 3rd generator.  
  
Max: Ha Ha! Eat this! (shoots N.Gin's plane)  
  
Coco: All right Maximilian!  
  
Max sees Tropy's and Dingodile's plane and Max's plane makes a loop.  
  
Coco: WA-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Tropy and Dingodile collide and falls.  
  
Max destroys the 4th generator.  
  
N. Gin's plane returns and on Max and Coco's tail. Max shoots and destroys the 5th generator in time.  
  
Coco: Yeah 1 more left.  
  
Max: First, lemme shake this guy.  
  
Max's plane makes another loop.  
  
Coco: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Max shoots N. Gin down.  
  
Max: Going down!  
  
Max shoots and destroys the last generator.  
  
Max: YEAAAAAHHH!  
  
The crystal appears on the plane.  
  
Coco: Way to go Max!  
  
The plane disappears and goes gets into the warp.  
  
AT THE START WORLD  
  
Max and Coco: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Coco tosses another crystal into the screen.  
  
(to be continued)  
  
[POST YOUR REVIEWS HERE] 


	2. Earth Hub

Max and Coco go to the screen.  
  
Cortex: So, you two got 2 crystals. 4 more crystals and then give them to Tiny.  
  
Max: No way! The crystals belong to us. Not you. You set me up in your trap and now you'll pay for that.  
  
Cortex: Oh we'll see about that kid.  
  
Cortex disappears  
  
Max: Oh I hate that guy. He makes me sick.  
  
Coco: Oh yeah!  
  
Coco and Max go back to the 1st gate and head to level 3. The UFO grabs both of them.  
  
AT THE WARP  
  
Rok-ko appears with Tiny.  
  
Rok-ko: Well, well, well, if this is one of Crash's twerps.  
  
Max: (yelling) Oh save your breath Rock face.  
  
Tiny: You will give Tiny them crystals after the 6 levels.  
  
Max: NO!!!! You can't have it. Do you think I'm stupid enough to give the crystals to a dumb cat like you?  
  
Tiny: OOOHH You made Tiny real angry. You will give the crystals to Tiny.  
  
Rok-ko: Or else!  
  
Max: (yelling) Go ahead and try us.  
  
BAMBOZZLED  
  
Max: Uhh Coco, why am I inside a sphere ball.  
  
Coco: (in another sphere) We roll across this world.  
  
Max: I see, WHOA (slips in the sphere)  
  
Coco: Just roll slowly. Follow me!  
  
They roll around the 1st hut, go up the lift, then they go around the 2nd hut and then they go on the first half-pipe slide.  
  
Coco: Maxie, this is the fun part. We slide on this thing.  
  
They go around the spiral.  
  
Coco: WEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
They continue going on the half-pipe and reach the slants.  
  
Coco: Fun huh?  
  
Max: It sure is.  
  
Coco: There's more to come.  
  
Max: Cool!  
  
They go up and down the point hill and then they go down the short half pipe. They go up the lift again and then go around the 2 huts.  
  
Coco: Here we go.  
  
They get on another half pipe. They go down a second spiral.  
  
Coco: WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Max: EEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Max grabs the 3rd crystal.  
  
Coco: Good snatch.  
  
They go to the end of the half pipe. They climb up a hill and into another lift. They go across the bridge, jump down and head to the warp.  
  
Coco: We made it.  
  
They warp in the UFO.  
  
AT THE 1st WORLD SECTION  
  
Both fall down. Max tosses the crystal in the air.  
  
Coco: 3 down. Let's go to level 4.  
  
They immediately go to the 4th level. They jump into the flying saucer.  
  
WIZARDS AND LIZARDS  
  
Coco: Now beware here, there is a huge dragon.  
  
Max: What!  
  
Coco: Yeah, we'll run. Come on.  
  
Max tosses out the knight and knocks out a wizard.  
  
Max: Ha 2 for the price of one.  
  
Coco: This castle is dark.  
  
Max: Yeah super creepy.  
  
Max gets hit with a bat.  
  
Max: OW! Go get a robin. (swipes the bat)  
  
They go through the two knights and they go across the bridge.  
  
Dragon: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!  
  
Max: What the..  
  
Coco: Oh no! It's the dragon.  
  
The dragon appears.  
  
Coco: Run!  
  
Max: AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!  
  
Coco and Max run for their lives. The dragon is chasing them. They jump over pits and traps. The dragon hits the first wall.  
  
Max: Trapped.  
  
Coco: Come on! He may break through at anytime.  
  
They start walking and the dragon breaks the walls.  
  
Max: Oh No! Run!  
  
Coco and Max start running again and they jump over the fiery pits and traps.  
  
Coco: Hurry Max!  
  
Max trips over the crate and falls. Coco continues to run.  
  
Max: AAHHHHHHHHHH No!  
  
The dragon slows down.  
  
Max: No nice dragon, don't burn me please. AAAHHHHHH  
  
The dragon tries to stomp him. Max shields his face and Coco grabs Max.  
  
Max: Thanks!  
  
Coco: Keep running.  
  
The dragon chases after them and then gets stuck on the underpass again.  
  
Max: WHEW!  
  
The dragon breaks through again.  
  
Max: Oh no!  
  
Coco: Run, run, run!!!  
  
Max and Coco start running again. Now there are NITRO crates all over.  
  
Max: What the...  
  
Max and Coco jumps over the line of crates and then they go around it.  
  
Max: Yes, end of the line.  
  
Max and Coco get on the bridge and it collapses. Coco makes it across easily and Max grabs the ledge and gets himself up. The dragon is now stranded.  
  
Max: (panting) YES! You lose dragon.  
  
Coco: WHEW (panting) That was so close, we almost got ourselves killed there.  
  
Max: (panting) But we made it.  
  
Coco: (panting) Now as soon as we catch our breath, we'll get out of here.  
  
Max and Coco get up and keep going. Coco grabs another crystal. Max grabs a flying bat and throws it at the knight.  
  
Max: Have some of that loser.  
  
Coco karate kicks the other knight.  
  
Coco: Take that!  
  
They see a wall of NITRO and 2 wizards. There is a green "!" box in front of them.  
  
Coco: 2 wizards huh. Eat this!!!!  
  
Coco kicks the box and the NITRO explodes and the wizards are gone.  
  
Max: All right Coco!  
  
Max and Coco jump into the warp.  
  
AT THE WORLD SECTION  
  
Coco and Max: AHHHHHHHHHHHH (hit ground)  
  
Coco tosses the crystal up in the air.  
  
Coco: We're doing well Maxie! (pats Max's head and then messes up his hair) We'll we have a long way to go.  
  
Max: So we go to Level 5.  
  
Coco: Yep!  
  
Max gets up and then Coco and Max jump into Level 5 UFO warp.  
  
COMPACTOR REACTOR  
  
Coco and Max fall from the sky and land on the ground.  
  
Coco: Hmm a mine kart. I have an idea. I want you to push this kart and then hop in.  
  
Max: Ok!  
  
Coco jumps in the kart. Max runs to the kart and pushes it. Coco pulls him in.  
  
Coco: WOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOO!!!! This is fun huh Max.  
  
Max: YEAH! OH NO!  
  
Max tilts the cart around the NITRO.  
  
Max: WHEW!  
  
They go through the barricade and into the mine.  
  
Coco: Here we go.  
  
The kart jumps off a broken bridge and the kart reaches the other side of the bridge.  
  
Coco & Max: WOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
They avoid the NITRO and hit the regular crates. They go through a long waterfall and they both get wet.  
  
Coco: It's like I'm taking a shower but with my clothes on.  
  
Max: Yeah! It feels like Disney World. (both laughing)  
  
They go across the bridge and then they get to the end of the tracks. The cart catapults them into the science labs.  
  
Max & Coco: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA  
  
Max: Ok, now what.  
  
Coco: Follow me!  
  
The drill comes down.  
  
Coco: Don't move!  
  
Then the drill goes up.  
  
Coco: Come on!  
  
They go across the drills and then Max throws out a bomb bandit. Then the side-screws comes in and then comes out.  
  
Coco: Now!  
  
They go through the sides screws. They see a flame thrower.  
  
Coco: Hold it. I'll handle this dude.  
  
Coco goes around him and karate kicks him out of here.  
  
Coco: There!  
  
Max and Coco jump over TNT. Max trips on one.  
  
Max: Oh no!  
  
3......2.....1  
  
Max and Coco dive.  
  
KABOOM!!!!!!  
  
Max: My fault!  
  
Coco: Forget about it!  
  
The second side screws come in and then out. They start running across the screws. Then they rush across the conveyor belt. Max and Coco each knock out bomb bandits.  
  
Max: Take that you fool.  
  
A fiery rock comes to the second conveyor belt and Max nearly gets burned.  
  
Max: WHOA!!!  
  
Coco kicks the flame thrower.  
  
Coco: Come on. (grabs the crystal) Got the crystal.  
  
They get on a conveyor belt and they see hydraulic hammers.  
  
Coco: Watch out!  
  
Coco pulls Max out of the way as the hammer comes down. They start sprinting past the hammers. They duck under the neon rays. Then jump over another and duck under another. Max tackles a bomb bandit.  
  
Max: I sacked the quarterback.  
  
Coco: (laughing) Good one Maxie!  
  
They go through another set of hammers.  
  
Max: Coco, get on my back.  
  
Coco hops on Max's back and then bounces on crates and onto the platform. They jump on the second platform and Max grabs a infinite mask.  
  
Coco: Start running.  
  
Coco is still on Max's back as Max sprints and hits a bandit. He keeps running and hits a second bandit and then a flame thrower. They go through a neon ray and then Max hits the last flame thrower and the mask disappears. Coco gets off Max's back and they continue to run through the rays and into the warp.  
  
Max: We made it.  
  
AT THE WORLD SECTION  
  
Both fall on the ground. Coco tosses it in the air.  
  
Max: So we have one more crystal to go and then a piece of Tiny.  
  
Coco: Ok, let's hit Level 6.  
  
Max and Coco warp in the UFO.  
  
IN THE WARP  
  
Tiny: Now you need one more crystal and then you give it to Tiny.  
  
Max: (yelling) Give you the valuables NEVER!!!  
  
Rok-ko: Yeah, do it or else.  
  
Max: Or else what?  
  
Rok-ko: Or else you will pay the price.  
  
Coco: (yelling) Try us!  
  
Max: (yelling) Yeah! You'll never win. Even Cortex can't touch us.  
  
IN THE SPACE STATION  
  
Uka Uka: YES YES YES!!! Maxie-boy and Coco will never win. They will give us the crystals and then we get the world.  
  
Cortex: Now that kid will do as I say or pay. HA HA HA HA HA  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED)  
  
(please post your reviews here) 


End file.
